


Stoner Pups

by RebelMK94



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Randomness, Rated T for weed, anyone should be able read it, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94
Summary: Dolly discovers the Dimitri trio's stash, pups get high. Dawkins tries to help, and hilarity ensues.





	Stoner Pups

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at comedy, I feel it's fine. Next two stories will be darker, you'll see why when I post them.

The Dimitri trio, Dolly, Deepak, Dante, and Da Vinci were in the backyard of their house while the other pups were taking a nap. As the group went to enjoy the nice day, the skater pup noticed a strange plant and walked over to investigate.

The prankster pups traded worried glances as the older Dalmatian walked to the plant. “What is this?” Dolly questioned and took a sniff. She stepped back in surprise at the smell, she recognized it and turned to the Dimitri trio “This plant smells like the same smell in your room,” Dolly inquired as she looked at the young pups sternly. Dimitri 1 started to speak, “It’s not what you think, Dolly. Honest….”  
Da Vinci and her other two brothers sniffed the plant as well, “It smells like weed,” Da Vinci stated and took another wiff. “It’s the end of the world!” Dante shouted as Deepak accidently set the plant on fire.

“No! Our weed!” Dimitri 2 shouted and rushed to put the fire out. Dimitri 3 ran over as well with a bong in paw, trying to salvage what he could. Dolly noticed the fire and grabbed a water house, Spraying water all over the place. She noticed that the others were laying on their backs and staring upwards. She also felt a strange urge to Doritos and take a nap. “Meow wow wow, I feel one with the universe,” Deepak said in a daze as he stared at the sky.

“If this is the end, I’m happy with it...... Ah,” Dante said, way more mellow than usual. “This sky speaks to my soul, but I don’t wanna do shit,” Da Vinci stated which surprised Dolly as the painter never spoke like that. The Dimitri trio were sitting down taking turns with the bong and Dimitri 3 Spoke up, “Sis, take a hit and feel the love.”

Dolly rolled her eyes, “You think Fergus and I haven’t used a bong before,” Dolly muttered as she went over and took a hit. “Bow wacka wow,” Dolly said in a relaxed tone and closed her eyes. No one noticed Dylan walking up.

“What is going on? And why do I smell weed? Dolly, I told you not to bring that around the house,” Dylan began scolding his sister. “Wasn’t me, bro. I found some of the Dimitri’s stash,” Dolly said as her brother looked at the scene.

“Chill out, bro. Here take a hit, relax a little,” Dolly said offering Dimitri 3’s bong. Dylan shook his head. “When mom and dad get back, how do we explain this?” The geeky pup reminded her. “Oh, I almost forgot about that,” Dolly said in the most uncaring tone imaginable. Her brother just had to shake his and sigh, “Oh my dog…..”  
As Dylan tried to think of a way to solve this, Dolly held the bong up to her brothers nose. The space pup started feeling like he was floating, “Son of a…..Biscuit,” Dylan said changing the original word at the last moment.

“Biscuit, yes please….” Deepak said still in a state of bliss. His legs outstretched towards the sky.

“I want my chewy snacks….” Dante said aloud as he heard his brother. “Paint….” Da Vinci said as she rolled over and started snoring. The Dimitri trio Started playing rap music on their phone and headbanging to the beat.

“This is ba- spaaaaace…..” Dylan said falling victim to the miracle plant. Dolly smiled and fell on her back, “See, bro? Nothing to worry about,” Dolly affirmed as she looked around. Dawkins, having seen the smoke, went outside to see what was going on. As he looked around, he noticed all the pups laying around. “What’s going on, and why is everyone lazing about?” Dawkins said and noticed the hash.

“Oh, kibbles,” The young pup stated as he realized he was going to have to fix this. Dawkins drug his brothers and sisters into a room one by one. All objected to being moved, but the genius did it anyway. He had to come up with a way to explain this to Delilah, as he noticed Dimitri 1 manage to hide the bong away.  
Dawkins exited the room with once he made sure all of them had fallen asleep. “Hey, Dawk. What’s going on,” Delgado had approached and sniffed around, “Smells like you were enjoying a bowl in there.” Dawkins sniffed himself and gagged, the smell was quite strong.

“Delgado, we have a bit of a problem. Get DJ, I’m gonna need both of you,” As Dawkins said that the musician pup walked up to them. “What’s going on? Smells like a party,” DJ said excitedly and Dawkins gave them a curious look. “Oh, dear…. You’re both stoners as well….. Listen, I need you both to help me. Everyone else is stoned out of the-,” The engineer was interrupted by a pup popping out of the floor. “Stoned, who’d do a thing like that? Wait, you mean high,” Diesel said sniffing and added, “Yeah, they’ll be out of commission for a while. Delgado and DJ did some, and stayed out for the whole day until the next morning. Anyway, good luck explaining this one to mum and dad.”

Dawkins went to grab Diesel, but the younger pup got away. “Oh, kibbles….. Why am I the normal one around here?” Dawkins stated as Delgado smirked and gave a raised eyebrow. “You sure about that, bro?” The handicapped pup stated to rile his brother up. Dawkins looked at his princess positron and huffed at Delgado.

“Come on, don’t be mean Delgado,” DJ said with a grin, “He’s just mad we didn’t invite him.” Dawkins just shook his head, as he thought of a plan. “Delgado, I need to make sure our stoned siblings don’t do themselves a mischief.”

“They won’t, but got it,” Delgado entered the room containing Dylan and company. “Dawkins, I want my chew toy,” Dylan bellowed out from the door, even stoned Dylan wasn’t going to give the genius pup a break. “DJ, make sure no other pups go in. As for me, I’ll tell mum and dad they’re sick,” Dawkins said not sure of his own plan.  
“Dude, mom’s a doctor. If we say they’re sick, she’s gonna check on them and we’ll be-” the musician was cut off by Dante saying, “Doomed!” The genius knew his brothers were right, but didn’t know a better plan.

“So, let’s see the only other pups able to help now would be…. Oh, kibbles!” He said and covered his mouth looking around. The only pups not stoned were Dizzy, Dee Dee, and Diesel as well as his younger siblings who had barely been house trained. “I will be dealing with this on my own.”

“But, mum and dad will be back soon. They get off early today,” The digger had popped back up to remind Dawkins of that fact. The young genius looked at the clock and panicked. His parents would be home any moment, and he needed to think of something fast.

He returned to the room where Delgado was and noticed the handicapped pup laying down eyes red. “Oh, kibbles not you too…. DJ, get in here,” Dawkins said and DJ walked in sniffing the air. “Well, good news the pups are asleep. Bad news, mom and dad are around the corner,” The musician confirmed for Dawkins.

“We are doomed!” Dante shouted again, this time a little louder. “DJ stay here, I’ll speak with them,” Dawkins walked to the door and peeked outside, his eyes meeting Delilah and Doug. Nervously smiling he greeted them both,”Hey, mom and Doug. Welcome home, everyone’s still asleep.”

“Dawkins, is there something you aren’t telling us?” Delilah asked with an eyebrow raised and making eye contact with her son. “N-Nothing wrong, just didn’t want to wake the pups up is all,” Dawkins said and tried to keep a straight face. “Then can we talk with Dolly and Dylan?” Delilah started questioning as she knew when her children were lying and would question until they broke. Dawkins knew this too well, and they both knew he hated lying to his mother as Doug silently watched.

“Oh, they’re asleep too. You know, watching the pups can be exhausting,” Dawkins tried explain hoping that would suffice. Delilah sniffed the pup and asked,”What’s that smell all over you?” Delilah smirked and waited for a response. “Um, a new cologne I was trying….. Uh, it didn’t work as well as I hoped,” The Genius pup tried, and wondered how lying was so hard for him.

“No, I don’t think it did. Smells a lot like a certain type of plant,” Delilah told the pup knowing he was cornered. “Well, I can’t say I know what you’re talking about,” Dawkins tried one final time. But, deep down he knew this was it.

“Dawkins Dalmatian, where are Dolly and Dylan?” His mother asked and the pup noticed her tone change slightly. He gulped, if he pushed his luck anymore he was in deep trouble. “Y-You see, they are, uh, a little, um, under the weather,” He said and facepalmed at his mistake. Delilah’s face dropped it’s smiling facade and her mother looked at him sternly.

“Oh, kibbles….” Dawkins said, wondering if this day could get worse. “Take us to where they are now,” His mother said voice stern, but not raised. He knew she wasn’t putting up with anymore.

“Y-Yes, mom,” Dawkins said with a sigh of defeat as he opened the door for them. The engineer walked down the hall as his parents followed. “Last chance, and be honest, what happened?” He could see his mother glaring a hole through him even if her voice maintained it’s sweet sound. “I’d be honest with your mom, before she gets angry with you,” Doug finally spoke, though his voice wasn’t as upbeat as it usually was.

“So, there may have been, uh, a small mishap, in the backyard,” Dawkins started and began sweating bullets. He knew when he’d lost, and neither of his parents sounded too happy with him.

“So, um, you see, Dolly and Dylan, might have gotten high. As did a couple others,” Dawkins finally admitted, as approached the door. His parents were completely silent, and he didn’t have to look behind him to know they were frowning at him.

He gulped and opened the door, knowing he and siblings were in big trouble. “So, bro how’d it…..go?” DJ said as Dawkins opened the door his face went from smiling to scared in a split second as he noticed his parents. He gulped as both of them were glaring holes through him.

“Oh my dog, we’re dead,” Dylan said looking to the door, and noticed his sister gulp. “Bow whacka- Oh, sh-,” Dolly looked to the door as she said that and stopped herself. Delilah was looking around at the pups in the room.

“Can someone explain why all of you are stoned?” The nurse dog asked in a stern tone. “We found the Dimitris’ stash and then it caught on fire,” Dolly started to explain,” and before we knew it we’d inhaled too much.”

“Alright, I expect all of you to get sobered up before dinner. After that, I expect all of you to get this house cleaned up,” Delilah spoke and made eye contact with every pup,” By the way, all of you are grounded for a month, do you understand?” The room had the sound of a collective ‘yes, mom’.

Dawkins watched his parents leave the room and groaned. The genius pup wasn’t sure what to do. A paw passed him a blunt, he noticed Delgado and DJ had been hiding. They winked at Dawkins, and the engineer knew what to do.

“Might as well, Hakuna Matata,” Dawkins just said as he took a hit. The pup let himself feel weightless as he just stopped caring. As the others finished off the blunt, he fell to the floor.

“Dawk, that a new chew toy or you just happy to see me?” Dylan joked causing Dawkins to roll over on his stomach. “Dylan, no bad jokes,” The engineer pup said embarrassed, to which his siblings laughed.

“So, anyone else seeing aliens?” Delgado asked which made Dylan excitedly wag his tail. “I see big art canvas, I want it, I need it,” The painter said in a daze. “DJ, turn on some Bob Marley,” Dolly said to which DJ accepted the request.

“You know what? I think I’ll get high more often,” Dante said out loud as Deepak started scratching the air like a cat. The Dimitri trio just began headbanging, as they were too high to care.  
Meanwhile, Delilah and Doug went to check on the other pups. “Should we let them continue?” Doug asked with a smirk. Delilah giggled and responded,”Why not, they’ll never figure out whose stash that really was.”


End file.
